


That Boy is a Monster

by Uchiha_Riddle



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Riddle/pseuds/Uchiha_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lavi brings Allen to a nightclub for his birthday, he never thought that he’d gain the attention of the club’s most eligible bachelor, Tyki Mikk, the future owner of Allen’s virginity. I hereby present the Poker Pair aka Tyki/Allen. Warning, big Lemon ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought over from FF.net because they're anal and deleted it. Really, they're just damning themselves.
> 
> I hereby dedicate this oneshot that I have been working on for almost two weeks to the my lovely reviewers who give the longest reviews for Mates for Eternity; Mikitsu Kisa-chan, wooooooooooxj, AliceXxX and Kithren.  
> This story is just a rather pointless AU oneshot about Tyki and Allen since I realised there actually aren’t any like this while there are many of these for other fandoms (at least on FF.net). I’d call it a PWP but I there is some actual plot so wth. Anyway, I was listening to Lady Gaga’s Monster so I think it influenced the story somewhat…XD Enjoy~!

**Warning: This chapter is M rated and includes graphic sex.**

_The first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow,_

_the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.”_

_~Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

_Quit grinning at me like that!_

_Yeah, yeah, you were right…there I admitted it._

_Mou…shut up!_

**_I haven’t said anything…hehe_ **

_~Poker Pair~_

Allen sighed for the fifth time in the past minute, wondering why he even let Lavi drag him here in the first place. Nightclubs really weren’t his style, a cassino would have suited him better but noooo, Lavi had dragged him to a nightclub to ‘party and get laid’ on his 18th birthday.

Apparently spending the day in a cassino full of money grabbing old men wasn’t the way to spend his birthday, according to Lavi, especially when he worked in said cassino. The white haired teen sighed, feeling uncomfortable in the skimpy outfit that Lenalee had forced him into.

His best (girl) friend hadn’t been able to make it, owing to the need for her to bail her big brother out of jail for attacking her boyfriend with the weird name, Bak Chan or something like that. Allen grimaced as he felt his pants droop a little too low, resisting the urge to tug it up to his waist.

His wardrobe for the night included a dark red one-sleeved top that exposed the darkened skin on his left arm and waist while covering his right arm all the way to the wrist. As well as a pair of long dark red leather pants that swished around his ankles and squeaked inaudibly when he sat down. Apparently the red theme went well with the tattoo he had gotten over his left eye after his uncle died.

He was actually more uncomfortable about his left arm being exposed. His entire left arm was a dark shade, almost black including his nails. The change in colouration was due to a disease that he had gotten when he was 7, it had also turned his hair white, though that wasn’t so bad really. Lenalee said it made him look exotic and hot but when even his parents couldn’t bear to look at his arm, he couldn’t help but disagree.

Allen glanced around as he and Lavi sat at one of the booths, his 21 year old friend ordering two beers for them. As his eyes scanned the crowd of strange people, he realised that Lenalee had probably been right to dress him this way. Most of the people on the dance floor were wearing so little, they were almost naked and their bodies were covered in all sorts of tattoos.

The white haired teen sighed, feeling even more uncomfortable as he was more used to the ‘prim and proper’ aura and dress code of the cassino. He sipped at his drink as Lavi rambled about something or another into his increasingly sore ear.

Suddenly, a tingle shot down his spine as the familiar feeling of being watched crept up on him. After working in a cassino where everyone watched the dealer to make sure he didn’t cheat, Allen had perfected the skill of determining the patrons’ angle of sight so that his cheating could not be seen. Thus, he was absolutely sure that someone was watching him, with an intense gaze no less.

He looked around again, searching the crown for the pair of eyes he could feel on him. There, leaning against the bar was a tall man with wavy, dark hair. The erratic lights of the dance floor and the general dimness of the Nightclub’s lighting made it hard for Allen to make out any finer details, but the man was definitely looking at him. He turned to Lavi, his best friend was a regular here so he might recognise the man.

“Oi, Lavi. Who’s that?” Allen asked glancing discretely at the man. Catching on, Lavi covertly peeked at the guy before patting Allen on the back.

“Man, I knew Lenalee said you were hot but that’s some standards!” The redhead whistled as he took another gulp of his beer. Allen frowned in confusion, the statement not answering his question.

“What do you mean?” The white haired teen asked, feeling slightly nervous, the guy was _still_ staring. Lavi grinned as he set his drink down.

“That’s Tyki Mikk, he’s like the richest guy in this nightclub. He actually owns the building or more like his brother does but it’s close enough. He comes here every Saturday to drink and dance but he almost never brings anyone home.” Lavi scrunched up his nose as if he couldn’t understand why. “Trust me, a lot of girls and guys have tried. They say he’s nice about turning them down but very few have managed to catch his fancy and those that he does bring home are ridiculously beautiful.”

Allen glanced at the man again, feeling his heart skip a beat when he met the man’s eyes. It was too far for him to tell the colour but he could still feel the intensity of the man’s gaze, “Tyki Mikk…”

“Anyway, if he approaches you, I’d turn him down, that kinda guy is probably used to having experienced partners, he might not be good with virgins like you.”

Allen shot a glare at his best friend, “It’s not like I’m intending to get laid anyway. Besides, I don’t even know the guy.”

“Yeah yeah, they all say that…” Lavi gestured dismissively as he looked away. Allen jumped as the redhead suddenly raised his voice. “Oh! There he is~!”

The white haired teen followed his friend’s line of sight to a shadowy corner of the nightclub, spotting a handsome young Japanese man with long dark blue hair and dark eyes. Even from this distance, he could tell that the guy was scowling with a dark aura around him, looking like he wanted to kill everyone on the dance floor.

“So that’s the guy you’ve been raving about all week… Don’t tell me you wanted to spend my birthday here so that you could find and shag the guy again…” Allen sighed as his friend left their booth with barely a wave.

The white haired teen sat there for a moment, frozen with incredulity. Really, why did he have such _good_ friends?

“You look like you could use a drink, friend abandoned you~?” Allen jumped slightly as a polite voice came from behind him. He turned to see the man from before, Tyki Mikk, standing by the booth, a two glasses of what looked like Bloody Mary. “May I sit?”

Allen nodded cautiously as he studied the man. His skin was an umber shade and he was wearing a simple dress shirt and pants. Now that he was closer, he realised that the man had a long ponytail of dark wavy hair draped over his shoulder and a pair of serpentine yellow eyes.

“Are those contacts?” Allen found himself asking randomly. The man smiled charmingly, making Allen blush slightly.

“Nope, it’s hereditary, my whole family has eyes like these.” The white haired teen blushed again, seriously doubting the possibility of anyone else having such intense eyes. The teen turned to the drink the man was offering.

“How do I know you haven’t spiked it?” Allen asked, feeling very suspicious of the smiling man. He simply chuckled, swirling both glasses and taking a sip from both glasses before pouring some of the drink from his glass into Allen’s.

“Here, like this I’ve tasted both after mixing them and I can still offer you a full glass, Shonen.” Tyki grinned goofily, looking for all the world like a child showing off. “Plus, you get a little taste of me at the same time~”

Allen blushed as he accepted the drink, feeling embarrassed as he took a sip of it, appreciating the cool liquid in his heated body. “What does that mean? That word you called me.”

“Shonen? It’s Japanese for young boy, I’ve been learning the language for business purposes.” Tyki explained as he drank from his own glass. “Hey, do you want to play a game of poker~?”

Allen raised an eyebrow, feeling a little more comfortable with a subject he was familiar with, “The stakes?”

“The winner gets a kiss from the loser.”

Allen almost spat out his drink, feeling himself flush all the way up to the tips of his ears. Tyki simply grinned in amusement as he pulled out a deck of cards. “What? Scared you’ll lose?”

“As if! I accept your challenge, you better be a good kisser!” The white haired teen glared at the man, agreeing to the game without thinking. The man grinned as he dealt the first round.

The two then spent the next three minutes playing their poker, the familiar game was so comfortable and Tyki was such good conversation that Allen didn’t even notice the stares and glares he was getting from jealous patrons of the nightclub. However Tyki certainly noticed the glares _he_ was getting from guys who had wanted to approach the white haired beauty, and like any lucky guy, he simply smirked back.

The hours passed quickly as the two won and lost at an even pace, keeping them at a constant tie. The two so caught up in their own world of poker and light conversation that they didn’t notice the loud music end and the dance floor lights dim as the nightclub was converted into a normal bar for the tired patrons to rest and relax.

“31 to 30. The tie breaker. Ready to lose, old man?” Allen taunted as the game neared its end, feeling very comfortable around the elder now. Having found that the two had many things in common, the other man now felt more like an old friend than someone he just met in a few hours ago.

“How cruel, I’m only 26.”Tyki replied in a mock-hurt manner.

“You’re 8 years older than me. That makes you an old man.” Allen retorted as he prepared his cards.

“Too bad, old man, royal straight flush!” Tyki’s jaw dropped as Allen presented him with the winning hand. The dark haired man sighed with a wry grin. Oh well, either way, it was his win~!

“Very good, Shonen~! I suppose I should keep my end of the deal~” Tyki grinned as he walked over to the other end of the booth, leaning over Allen in a predatory manner. The white haired teen blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering the stakes that they had betted on.

“Gah! You tricked me!” Allen protested, pressing himself further into the seat to get away from Tyki. The man grinned as he moved closer to Allen’s face.

“You agreed to it, Shonen~” Tyki licked his lips before swooping in for the kill.

“Mufph!”

Any protests Allen may have had were immediately smothered by Tyki as he pressed their lips together. The white haired teen struggled slightly for a moment before relaxing against the man. Tyki’s lips were soft and warm. Allen felt himself relax even more when the man didn’t try to force his mouth open.

“Mnng…” A soft sound escaped his lips when Tyki began to lick his lips gently, coaxing his mouth open with smooth precision. The white haired teen groaned when Tyki finally managed to part his lips and the man’s tongue slipped into his mouth to explore.

“Mmn…” Allen moaned as Tyki’s tongue pressed against his own, inviting him to play as the man caressed his face and neck. He groaned as the Tyki ran his tongue over his teeth and gums, pressing ever so slightly against the back of his throat as he went.

The teen threaded his fingers through the man’s soft dark hair on instinct, unsure of when his arms had come up to drape over the man’s broad shoulders. He groaned as pressed harder against him, their mouths almost merging as Tyki rubbed his tongue along Allen’s. The teen moaned again as Tyki traced his mouth with his tongue once more before biting his lip gently as he pulled away slightly.

“Ah…hah…” The dazed teen panted softly, a trail of saliva trailing down his chin. Tyki grinned at the erotic picture the boy made as he slowly followed the trail with his tongue.

“Was it that good for you, Shonen~?” Tyki asked in a husky tone, grinning against the smooth and fair skin on Allen’s neck. The teen gulped as he pressed against the man’s chest trying to push him away.

“Wait…I gotta go to the toilet…” The teen mumbled before bolting to the toilet as fast as his legs could carry him. Tyki smirked in amusement as his eyes followed the boy into the washrooms, a mere few moments passed before the boy darted back to their table, an ‘I just saw something traumatic’ expression on his face.

“Oho…that was fast, did you see something indecent in the toilets~?” Tyki smirked as he teased the clearly traumatized boy, his arm coming around the teen’s waist to tuck him against his side. “You’re such an obvious virgin.”

“What!?” Allen glared at Tyki, wrenching himself away from the man’s grip for a second before the man grinned and pulled him back into his embrace. The teen scowled at the smug look on Tyki’s face, the expression looking more like a sulky pout than anything else, making Tyki grin even wider.

“It’s fine, I like virgins, usually means that they’re saving it for someone special.” Allen blinked in surprise, not having expected Tyki to say something so corny. The man gave a longsuffering sigh as he continued, “I kinda wish I had saved my first time too but my big brother drugged me on my 18th birthday and shoved me into a bed with three women for my first time. I can barely remember what happened.”

Allen stared incredulously at Tyki, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “What the fuck?”

There was a short pause as both parties were shocked by Allen’s rare and unexpected vulgarity. Tyki stared at the blushing teen with wide eyes before he began to chuckle, his chuckle gradually turning into belly clenching laughter as he buried his face into Allen’s hair that the teen was certain was turning back to its original red from embarrassment.

“Yes well, my brother has always been an eccentric pervert but he means no harm. He probably thought that it would be better for me to lose my virginity to no one important than to lose it to someone important which would cause me to become attached.” Tyki explained as took a long breath of Allen’s scent, the gentle fragrance of peppermint lighting a slow fire in the man’s veins.

“I suppose it worked, one night stands are extremely easy and have no effect on my emotional state. Even so, after getting to know you, I wish I had a virginity to give.” Tyki murmured, pressing soft kisses to against the expanse of Allen’s neck. The teen’s heart skipped a beat, he had never had anyone say such things to him before.

“You’re just saying that to get into my pants.” Allen mumbled against Tyki’s shirt, feeling the man’s warm and hard chest under his palm as he snuggled closer for warmth, feeling sleepy after spending six hours playing poker and sipping beer with his new friend.

“Perhaps…but perhaps I simply want to bring you home and lock you away in my house so that I can have the pleasure of your company for the rest of my life.” The smiling man replied as he gazed skyward with an ironic sigh. When a moment passed with no response, he glanced down to the curled up bundle of teenager tucked under his arm.

“Shonen?” Tyki called as he leaned down to inspect Allen’s face, a fond smile crossing his face at the sight of the white haired boy fast asleep against his chest. His warm deep breaths fanning across Tyki’s thin dress shirt, making the man shiver slightly.

Tyki chuckled softly as he packed away the poker cards before scooping the boy into his arms, the teen sleeping deeply as though dead to the world. “Well, Shonen, since I don’t know where you live, it looks like I will be taking you home after all~ I do hope he doesn’t get upset when he wakes…”

_~Poker Pair~_

“…mmn…Tyki?” Allen mumbled as he slowly emerged from the lovely dream of relaxing on a cloud while playing poker with the man.

“Ah…you’re awake, Shonen?” The 26 year old man paused in the act of covering Allen with a large and soft blanket. Allen glanced around, noticing that he was in a very large and nice looking bedroom. The bed under him was soft and comfortable and it looked like Tyki was about to put him to bed fully clothed.

“I decided to leave your clothes on since you’re such a virgin but if you’re awake enough to change, I have some of my cousin’s pyjamas from when they slept over.” Tyki explained as he reversed his action, placing the blankets at the foot of the bed and coaxing a sleepy Allen off the bed.

“Are you awake enough to change?” Allen blinked, feeling slightly more awake as he nodded to the man’s question. Tyki smiled kindly as he passed the teen a set of dark blue pyjamas, pointing out the cup of water he had gotten for Allen before leaving the room.

Tyki sighed as he waited outside, leaning against the door as he resisted the urge to re-enter the room, toss the teen on the bed and pleasure the teen till he passed out. The man grimaced, wondering if that made him a paedophile. Tyki began to seriously ponder upon whether he was considered a paedophile or not when a loud thump came from the room, followed by a soft curse.

“Shonen? Are you okay?” Tyki called out, waiting for a moment before opening the door, worried at the lack of response. The sight that greeted him was so strange that he wasn’t sure whether to be aroused or amused. Somehow, the teen had managed to tangle himself in his pants and had fallen face down on the bed, unable to get up.

As Allen’s butt shook in the air, Tyki decided that he was more aroused than amused when the teen finally managed to fall onto his side, taking a deep breath when his face was freed from the bed’s mattress.

“You know, if you wanted some attention, you could have just offered.” Tyki smirked as he crossed the room to help the teen untangle himself. Allen blushed as Tyki took the opportunity to run his fingers lightly over smooth exposed legs, splaying his hand across the teen’s pale chest as he ‘helped’ the teen into a sitting position.

Allen gasped as he felt Tyki’s broad chest against his back, the man’s warmth spreading through his body as Tyki pulled the teen into his lap. The man’s hands gently stroked his sides, making Allen shudder at the ticklish sensations.

“Mmm…Shonen, you look good enough to eat.” Tyki murmured into Allen’s ear, his lips gently brushing against the teen’s earlobe. The teenage virgin blushed and gasped as large hands caressed his chest, long and elegant fingers brushing over his nipples occasionally.

“You’ll let me right~?” Tyki grinned predatorily, causing Allen to moan at the husky voice as his shaft hardened in his underwear, causing the cloth to tent slightly. The teen gulped as he nodded slowly, he trusted Tyki, despite only meeting him a few hours ago. He had always been good at reading people and Tyki hadn’t lied to him even once during the night.

Tyki grinned against the smooth skin of Allen’s neck, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle…at least as much as you want me to be~”

The man ran his fingers over the teen’s chest, paying special attention to the hardening peaks on Allen’s torso. The teen panted lightly as Tyki kissed along his neck, sucking and biting lightly as he moved down the teen’s shoulder, breathing the boy’s sweet scent of peppermint and the sharp tang of alcohol from the club.

“Turn around…” Tyki muttered, gently coaxing Allen to turn to face the man while remaining seated in his lap.

“You’re so beautiful…want to keep you forever…” Allen felt his chest clench as Tyki pressed his lips to his discoloured hand, running his tongue along the surprisingly soft blackened skin. Only Lavi and Lenalee had called him beautiful and they had done it to reassure him, even his parents couldn’t stand looking at him.

The teen soon found the thought fading from his mind as Tyki lapped at his fingers like a kitten, pressing kisses against his palm and wrist as he made his way slowly up to Allen’s shoulder. His hands moving to caress the teen’s slender back and toned abdomen, as he placed kisses on the smooth hairless chest, stopping at the hardened nubs on Allen’s chest.

“Ahn!” Allen couldn’t stop himself from crying out when Tyki suddenly latched onto his nipples, swirling his tongue around the areola and sucking on the small protrusions with a smug smirk. The teen moaned softly as the shock wore off and the pleasant sensations began to spread across his body, making him harden even more at the feeling.

“Tyki!” Allen gasped as the man’s hand finally left his abdomen and palmed the bulge in his underwear. The warmth of the man’s hand seeped through the thin cotton, making him buck against Tyki, searching for more friction. The man chuckled as he pulled away from Allen’s chest, the cooling saliva making the teen shiver slightly.

“Feels good~? Shonen…” Tyki smirked as he leaned forward to capture Allen’s lips, nudging his past the teen’s lips to press against his warm and wet tongue. Allen groaned into the heated kiss as he tried to copy Tyki’s actions, pushing his tongue back against the man’s, intensifying the kiss as the man stroked his hardness through the cloth of his underwear.

Their tongues tangled in a dance known to man since the Adam and Eve took the forbidden fruit and lost their immortality. Pressing their bodies against each other as they tried to draw pleasure from each other through their mouths alone.

Allen gasped for breath as they finally parted, saliva trailing down both their chins. High on the pleasure, Allen leaned forward to lap the saliva on Tyki’s chin, the sound of Tyki’s panting arousing him when he realised that it was he who had taken the handsome man’s breath away.

Tyki chuckled through his heavy breathing, “Not bad, Shonen, you learn fast.”

Allen didn’t get the chance to respond as Tyki lowered him onto the bed so fast that he didn’t even register the movement. The man tugged at the teenager’s underwear as he gazed into Allen’s eyes.

“There’s no turning back after this. If you want to back out, now’s the time…” Tyki murmured with a serious expression, “I won’t think any less of you if you decide not to do this with me yet.”

“Yet?” Allen repeated curiously as Tyki smirked down at him, the man’s long wavy dark hair brushing against his shoulder and chest.

“Yet.” Tyki confirmed as he brushed the bangs from Allen’s face, “I intend to keep a treasure like you by my side for as long as I can.”

Tyki smiled as Allen blushed to the roots of his hair, not mentioning that with his money and power he could probably lock the teen up with him forever. His brother’s political power and connections in the police force could be so useful sometimes…

“Thank you Tyki, I’d like that too.”

Never mind, that blinding smile on Allen’s face, told him that he probably wouldn’t need any of that. So caught up with staring at Allen’s beautiful face in awe, he almost missed the teen raised his arms to undo the buttons on the man’s shirt. Tyki grinned at the clear answer as he leaned down to steal another kiss before yanking the teen’s underwear off in a swift movement, leaving the boy completely naked under him.

For a moment Tyki simply admired the long shaft nestled in a soft patch of white hair between the teen’s legs until he noticed the weak glare he was getting, “Tyki…you’re still wearing clothes.”

The man glanced down, blushing in embarrassment and feeling like a virgin again as he remembered that he was still clothed, “Ah…sorry, let me fix that.”

Tyki sat up, straddling Allen’s hips as he slowly popped the buttons on his dress shirt, giving the teen a show as he stripped, making sure to press against the boy’s arousal as he did so. The man grinned smugly as Allen backed his hips impatiently with a strained expression.

As he finally shucked his pants and underwear, the man returned to his previous position, leaning over Allen as he pressed his lips against the teen’s again before trailing kisses down the boy’s body, dipping his tongue momentarily into Allen’s navel.

“Ah!” Allen arched, his back bending backwards like a high strung bow as Tyki took his hardness into his mouth. The heat and wetness of the man’s mouth doing amazing things to Allen’s body as Tyki began to suck and bob his head, pressing his tongue against the glands on the underside of Allen’s shaft. The man’s long wavy hair flowing over his slightly bent legs, adding to the pleasurable sensation.

Tyki fought the urge to grin smugly as whimpers and moans fell from Allen’s lips. The dark skinned man swallowed around the rod in his mouth, enjoying the sounds his little lover was making as he pleasured the teen.

Normally, Tyki did not enjoy giving blowjobs nor did he give them often. Yet this time he found himself truly enjoying the heavy and hard flesh in his mouth, feeling himself harden even more at the pleasure the teen was clearly feeling and expressing so enthusiastically.

He continued to pleasure his lover, toying with the idea of letting the teen cum in his mouth. After a moment’s thought, he decided that it was okay to do so, after all, Allen was young and this was his first time, he’d probably have more than one load stored up in there.

Tyki moaned around the teen’s shaft, knowing that it would stimulate him and cause him to cum faster. His own erection was demanding attention and he wanted to get to the fun part quickly.

Allen cried out as he felt a familiar heat curl in his abdomen, continuing to struggle not to grab Tyki’s head or buck into the man’s mouth. He’d heard from Lavi that it was horrible to be choked by your partner’s dick during oral sex so he was trying his best not to do so.

“T…Tyki…ungn…I’m…hah…wait…” Allen gasped out, trying to convey his meaning to the man as he glanced down at him. The teen choked as Tyki sped up instead, starting to deepthroat as though rushing him along.

“Ah!” Allen keened as his muscles clenched, his toes curling as he spurted thick jets of cum into his lover’s mouth. Tyki swallowed carefully, making sure to catch every drop of his little one’s essence. The man grinned as he eyed the boy’s dishevelled state, panting with half-lidded eyes as he stared at the ceiling as though in shock.

“You taste good, Shonen…but don’t go passing out on me, the best has yet to come…” Tyki purred, licking his lips as he crawled back up to face Allen. The teen stared at him with wide eyes as he reached under the pillow to pull out a tightly sealed tube of lube.

The man easily unscrewed the cap with one hand, making sure that his fingers were sufficiently coated before tossing the tube somewhere on the bed. Allen was a virgin after all. Tyki moved back down to settle between the teen’s legs, pushing the boy’s legs up to rest on his shoulders as he eyed the small pink pucker that clenched and unclenched in time with Allen’s breathing.

“Try to relax. This might feel a little uncomfortable.” Tyki cautioned as he pressed his finger against the tight ring of muscles, gently massaging the area to get it to loosen up. The man grasped Allen’s half-hard erection, stroking slowly as he carefully eased his finger into the boy’s body.

“Shit…” Tyki cursed as he felt the heat and tightness of the boy’s inner walls sucking at his finger. The man groaned at the sight of Allen biting his knuckles as he endured the strange feeling. The boy’s silky white hair splaying across his pillows like a halo as he clenched his eyes shut, delirious with the pleasure from Tyki’s hand around his shaft and the strange feeling of the man’s finger moving slowly within him.

“I’m putting in another finger…” Tyki murmured heatedly as he watched the muscles on his lover’s abdomen tighten and relax under his smooth alabaster skin. The soft sheen of perspiration giving the teen an erotic glow as his soft features scrunched up in pleasure and discomfort as he adjusted to the stretch of having two fingers in his previously untouched entrance.

 _Shit…definitely a good choice. Even brother Sheril would go nuts over this beauty…_ Tyki thought as he began to press his fingers in and out of the boy’s body at a faster pace, drawing hesitant moans from the teenager. The dark haired man began to explore the opening more thoroughly when he felt the boy’s opening finally relax enough for him to do so.

“Kuh ah!” Allen almost choked on his moan when he felt those wonderful long fingers press against something inside him, something that made his vision burst into pure pleasure like a Chinese firework. Tyki smirked, knowing that he had found the teen’s pleasure spot and began to withdraw him fingers.

“Nya!” Allen whined as the hard and long fingers left his body, barely coherent enough to feel embarrassed at the sound he had made. The man chuckled lowly at the adorable behaviour as he quickly found and opened the tube of lube. Coating his painfully hard erection, Tyki leaned over the boy, hooking his legs over his shoulders again as he positioned his hardness at the teen’s entrance.

“Take a deep breath…” Tyki murmured into Allen’s ear as he began to slowly and carefully push his shaft into the boy’s body. Allen choked and gasped as his entrance was stretched to accommodate the man’s long and thick erection.

“Ungg…” Tyki groaned as his length was engulfed by the slick heat of Allen’s body. Despite his preparation, the boy’s body was still insanely tight and he momentarily worried that he might ejaculate prematurely.

“W…whenever you’re ready…” Tyki panted out when he was finally buried deep in the boy’s entrance, the teen’s round ass pressing against his pelvis as he stayed as still as he possibly could in the warm body beneath him. A moment passed this way while Allen shifted to get used to the feeling of being so full.

Thought the clenching from the boy’s movements were driving the man mad with desire and when he was finally given the go ahead nod, he wanted to begin pounding immediately. Of course, being a gentleman with a virgin, he didn’t do that, instead he simply moved in and out slowly, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of being inside his panting lover.

“Shit…Allen…so tight…so hot…” Tyki muttered as he pressed into Allen with a little more strength, his control beginning to slip from the glorious pleasure the boy was giving him. Allen moaned at the feeling of the hardness within him pushing against his insides with a little more force than before, creating a strange feeling inside him at the strength of the thrust.

Tossing his nerves aside, Allen moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tyki’s back, gripping the man’s shoulders as he leaned up to gasp into his ear, “ Harder…Tyki…”

The man’s pupils dilated, his expression sharpening as he abruptly surged forward, folding the teen in half as he rammed his hardness deep into the boy, slamming the tip against Allen’s prostate.

“HYIAAA!” Allen wailed as his mind went blank, pure pleasure taking over every sense in his body as Tyki rocked against him, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Allen keened and moaned with abandon as the rough pace pressed him into the sheets. His nails dug into the man’s shoulders as his long dark hair escaped its restraints and flowed over them, shielding Allen from the world like a protective curtain.

“Ah! Hah! Ty…ki…!” Allen cried out, panting and writhing as Tyki hammered his dick against Allen’s pleasure spot. The thrusting providing the most amazing friction deep within his body and he couldn’t get enough. The teen cried out repeatedly, rolling his hips as Tyki ravaged his body, thrusting in and out of his hole without restraint as he bit and sucked at the boy’s chest and shoulders.

“So tight…so good…like you’re made for me…sucking me in…” Tyki panted as he slammed his hips against Allen’s, the lewd sound of his balls slapping against the teen’s ass driving him into a frenzy as he fucked the boy with everything he had. The warm and wet walls of Allen’s insides sucking and caressing his length as he pounded the teen into the bed.

“Ahn! Ty…ki…I’m cuming…” Allen gasped out as the bed rocked along with their furious movements, his hips meeting the man’s with greater strength as he neared his peak. Tyki smirked at him through damp bangs, the long dark hair adding to his dark seductiveness.

“Then cum…scream my name…I want to hear you call out to me in your pleasure filled voice.” Tyki grunted as he began to thrust harder, pounding into Allen at an immense speed as he urged himself to completion.

“Ah! TYKI!” Allen wailed as his body stiffened, his weeping erection exploding over their chests as Tyki slammed his hips forward a few times.

“Allen…” Tyki moaned, the spasming of Allen’s inner walls squeezing his dick almost painfully as he made one final thrust, shoving his hardness as deep as it would go and emptying his load inside the boy’s body. The man collapsed slightly to the side, making sure not to crush his lover as he breathed heavily into the mattress.

Allen let out a soft whine as Tyki pushed himself up, pulling his softening length from the reddened hole, feeling slightly smug as the hole twitched and a trickle of his cum oozed from the opening.

The man sighed as he collapsed beside Allen, reaching into the drawer beside the bed to pull out a towel. Dampening the cloth with the water from Allen’s cup, he carefully cleaned both of them as well as he could before tossing the towel across the room. Tyki sighed, wrapping his arms around the unconscious teen as he drifted off to sleep, wondering what the morning would be like.

_~Poker Pair~_

“Mmn…” Allen groaned softly as his head was filled with a most appetising scent. He felt his stomach gurgle loudly in complaint, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten much the night before, too caught up with Tyki to pay attention to his stomach.

The teen shifted, wondering when his bed had become so soft and comfortable and there was something warm behind him. He searched through his memories as his eyes slowly blinked open.

_That’s right, last night Tyki and I played poker till about 5am, then I lost and Tyki kissed me and then I ran away and saw two guys having sex in the men’s toilet and then…I must have fallen asleep against Tyki…then I woke up and we had sex…right…not a virgin anymore I guess…_

At this thought, Allen was surprised to see that he was wearing his the pyjamas that Tyki had offered him before cautiously turning to look behind him. However, what ever he had been expecting, it was certainly not the cute little purple-blue haired girl curled up behind him using his slim waist as a body pillow. The white haired teen blinked a few times before trying to escape.

Using his amazing ninja skills, he quickly swapped himself for one of the fluffy pillows and tip toed to the door, mentally cursing at the pain in his ass. The teen sighed as he left the room quietly, managing not to wake the preteen girl. He examined the place as he followed his nose to the kitchen, feeling awestruck at the clearly expensive penthouse that looked like it came out of a magazine.

“Oh, you’re up~!” Allen jumped slightly as Tyki poked his head out of the kitchen, dressed again in a similar set as the night before.

“My niece came by early this morning so I had to change the bed sheets, give you a bath, spray the room with air freshener and put you in the pyjamas since she insisted on seeing you. I don’t usually bring my ‘conquests’ home” Tyki sighed tiredly as he approached Allen.

“Anyway, it seems she took a liking to you and insisted on sleeping with you ‘to keep you warm’. I didn’t think you’d mind but I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable. You’re a very heavy sleeper you know?” Tyki explained as he placed a hand on Allen’s shoulder to lead him to a very nice and long table in the centre of the extravagant dining room.

“No no, I didn’t mind much, thank you for taking care of me last night after we…” Allen replied quickly, suddenly feeling the need to be polite and formal, most likely due to the house that screamed rich.

“No need to be so formal, Shonen, we’re already very _close_ we?” Tyki sighed, sounding slightly exasperated as he placed a plate of food in front of the teen and taking a seat opposite the teen. Allen blushed slightly, remembering how Tyki gentle and considerate had been with him the night before…well, at least until he asked for more…

“I suppose you’re right, thank you for the food~!” Allen replied, relaxing slightly as he dug into the plate of heavenly smelling spaghetti. “Uwa! This is really good~!”

Tyki chuckled, his eyes lighting up with pleasure as Allen slurped down his noodles. “Of course it is, I made it after all~”

“Really? Somehow, I didn’t really peg Tyki as the type of guy that could cook really well.”

“I think I shall take that as a compliment. Would you like some more?” Tyki grinned as he gestured to the now empty plate. The white haired teen blushed as he put down his utensils and quickly shook his head.

“No no, there’s really no need, I —”

**Gurgle**

“…yes please…” Allen blushed as his stomach answered for him, feeling even more embarrassed as Tyki laughed at him while getting a large bowl of spaghetti and replacing the empty plate with it.

“It’s fine, I made quite a bit since I expected you to be hungry after last night’s activities, though not quite as hungry as you seem to be.” Tyki smiled as he sat down again.

“Ah, I have a very high metabolism, ever since the illness that made arm black.” Allen explained as he ate, sighing in relief as he finished the bowl in record time.

“Even so, it’s amazing. Have you considered going to eating competitions?” Tyki asked as he admired the satisfied expression on Allen’s face, finding it quite similar to the way he looked after sex.

“Yeah, many times, until most of the organisers won’t let me compete anymore.” Allen explained sheepishly as he stood with the bowl and plate. He protested as Tyki took the plates from him, insisting that as the guest he should wash the dishes until Tyki explained that he owned the highest model of personal dishwashers and as such, no cleaning up was required.

“Besides, we’re in a relationship now; no need to be so tense.” Tyki smiled kindly, patting Allen’s head and nudging him towards the living room.

Allen sighed as he sat in the sofa Tyki had pointed him to earlier, feeling the ridiculously comfortable cushions fold against his body as though it was made for him. Relationship huh…well, he did remember Tyki saying something like that the night before, though he didn’t think the man meant it. He figured that Tyki said that to get into his pants…

“So, how was your sleep? I meant to ask while you were eating but I’m afraid I was entranced by your eating speed.” Tyki asked as he settled into the sofa beside Allen. The teen tensed slightly as the man pulled his head down to rest on his warm lap, the man’s fingers gently combing through his damp hair.

A moment passed like this before Allen relaxed into the soothing embrace with a simple, “It was nice, the bed was really comfortable.” Not wanting to go into how it was probably because of the amazing sex that he slept so well.

“I see. That’s good, do you mind if I smoke?” Tyki grinned as the teen shook his head in a dismissive manner, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and placing a stick between his lips. He paused though, realising that to get the lighter on the table, he’d have to move the white haired beauty on his lap.

He sighed as he nudged Allen’s shoulder, “Sorry, think you could move for a moment? I can’t really get the lighter on the table like this.”

Allen turned his head slightly, glancing at the lighter before leaning over to grab the lighter on his own. The teen grinned as he flicked the elegant metal lighter, admiring the strong flame dancing on the opening before bringing the lighter up to Tyki’s cancer stick. The man’s lips quirked into a small smile as his cigarette began to smoke slightly before pulling it away from the flame and blowing out a stream of smoke.

“Thank you, Shonen.” Tyki grinned, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Allen’s lips. The teen hummed in response as he licked his lips, tasting the traces of tobacco on his lips. It was a new experience, kissing someone who smoked. He didn’t mind though, he also smoked from time to time and he often had to work in the smoking section of the cassino since the girls had trouble working in that area regularly.

“So, Shonen, you still in school?” Tyki asked as he took another drag, being careful turn away so as not to drop ash on the teen’s face even though Allen wasn’t resting directly under his cigarette.

“Nope, my parents threw me out three years ago for getting a tattoo on my face. I didn’t graduate but I’ve got a pretty good job at the local cassino.”Allen explained, feeling really comfortable with the older man in this strange odd companionship thing they had, not to mention the aura was just too playfully relaxed to stay tense.

“Huh. That’s not very nice.” Allen simply shrugged as he enjoyed the feeling of Tyki’s large hand stroking his hair. The man smiled, the teen reminding him of the kitten that he always left food for when he came back from work.

Allen gazed at Tyki from his spot on the man’s lap, a sudden surge of recklessness rushing through the teen as he reached up to steal Tyki’s cigarette and take a quick puff. The quality was so much better then he was used to and he felt a small pinch of reluctance as he placed the stick back between Tyki’s slightly parted lips. The fond grin on the man’s face making him feel slightly relieved that he hadn’t overstepped himself.

“Now that I think of it, I never got a chance to ask you about your hair last night. Did you dye it? Doesn’t really feel like it.” Tyki mumbled as he fingered the soft strands, happy that Allen was being more relaxed around him. The teen shook his head as he replied.

“My hair turned white cause of the medication the doctors gave me for the infection that I had in my left arm when I was 7. It’s also why my arm’s all black. It was that or lose the whole thing and you can’t play poker with one hand.” Allen explained, waving his left arm around a little.

Tyki chuckled at the cheeky answer as he lifted the teen’s left hand to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to the darkened knuckles. Allen stared as the man pressed his face to the warm dark palm, “White looks good on you.”

“Bloody smooth talker…” Allen mumbled shyly as he buried his face into the man’s abdomen to hide his blush. A rumbling chuckle came from above, bringing a smile to the teen’s face as Tyki asked yet another question.

The hour passed in comfortable conversation as the two tossed questions back and forth, learning more about each other with the occasional kiss and cigarette sharing. The comfortable aura only growing, making Allen more open and playful than his usual behaviour.

“And that was how I got this tattoo.”

“I see, well, I never really had anyone I was that attached to but I can imagine that it must have been an extremely painful loss, for you to do something like that.” The man nodded as Allen stretched across Tyki’s lap like a cat. The man smiled at the endearing action as he gently trailed a finger down Allen’s back, causing the teen to shiver at the sensation.

“My parents died when I was ten. My brother Sheril was nineteen at the time but he managed to take over the business and take care of me. The little monster who insisted on sleeping beside you is Road, my brother’s adopted daughter. His wife Tricia is barren due to an illness you see.” Tyki explained as he pressed his chest against Allen’s arched back and his face against the teen’s neck. Inhaling the gentle scent of his shower foam and the boy’s natural peppermint scent, feeling a sense of possessiveness knowing that Allen now smelled like him.

“Hey, Allen…” Tyki murmured as he gripped the teen’s hip possessively with his left hand, enjoying the firm muscle under his palm.

“Hmm?” Allen groaned softly, the sultry sound of his name being whispered into his ear bringing back memories of their night of passion.

“I know we only just met last night, and it might be a little fast but would you like to mo—oof!” Tyki’s words were cut off as he felt his lungful of air knocked out of him.

“Good morning, Tyki~!” A loud and high voice came from the girl now seated on Tyki’s back, “Road! Don’t do that! You’re going to give me a heart attack!”

“Mumph!”

“Ah! Sorry, Shonen! Are you alright?” Tyki quickly sat up, throwing Road over the backseat of the couch in the process. The man quickly examined Allen to make sure he hadn’t crushed him too badly when the impact from Road’s morning attack knocked him into the teen.

“Aa…I’m fine…probably…” Allen groaned as he crawled off Tyki’s lap and sat on the floor, his head spinning from the sudden blow.

“Ah! Tyki’s boyfriend got up and didn’t wake me~? That’s not very nice you know~!” Road pouted as she sat on the floor in front of Allen.

“Eh? Boyfriend!?” Allen blushed, his eyes going wide at the title, somehow he hadn’t realised that being in a relationship with Tyki would make him his boyfriend. The word was just too…immature for the man.

Road grinned innocently, “Yup~! Boy~friend~! Has Tyki proposed yet or is he still working up the nerve~?”

 “P…p…proposed!?” This time, Allen’s jaw dropped and he barely noticed Tyki choking on the cigarette that had miraculously remained in his mouth during the commotion.

“Yup~! Tyki never brings his boyfriends and girlfriends home so I bet he’s gonna marry you!” Road explained confidently, making Allen blush at the thought that was the first person that Tyki ever brought home.

“Road! I don’t think he’s ready for me to marry him yet!” Tyki barked, his voice horse as he finally managed to cough up his cigarette.

“Yet?” Allen echoed in a surprised manner as he caught the man’s last word. Tyki’s face reddened as he coughed a few times again.

“Yes well…if you’re okay with it, once we’ve gotten to know each other better. I mean, we only just met last night and all but you’re really something special, most of the people I’ve gone out with can barely keep my attention and they’re always trying to squeeze money out of me…” The man mumbled, looking uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed.

“Plus, I was thinking, I work long hours so I don’t really have time to go out usually and the house really needs someone to take care of it and you’re having trouble with the rent price for that little house you told me about earlier so if you stayed here and helped care for my fishes and tidy up around a bit and maybe I can finally adopt that cat downstairs…” Tyki mentally slapped himself, knowing from Road’s rolling laughter that he was rambling like an idiot.

Allen stared in shock as Tyki finally stopped to take a breath after the long string of words. The teen blushed as the man’s offer finally sunk in.

“So you want me to be your maid in exchange for staying in your house?” Allen asked cautiously, a little confused because of the jumbled up way that Tyki had made his offer. The man grimaced as he tried again.

“More like a housewife, though I don’t mind if you still want to work at the cassino, you really seem to like it there…” Tyki gestured vaguely, wishing he could curl up somewhere and die, he’d had everything planned out perfectly and now…this was all Road’s fault!

“Housewife…” Allen blushed at the term, if he didn’t know that Tyki meant no offence by it, he’d have socked the guy in the face. The teen eyed Tyki for a while, taking note of how nervous the man was before smiling happily, “Alright~!”

“Eh!?” Tyki stared in shock at the easy answer before breaking out into an elated grin.

“I’ll take care of the house for you.” Allen smiled as he stood, taking a few steps forward to place a kiss on Tyki’s cheek. “And in exchange, I get to stay here and you have to feed me.”

The teen winked when Tyki’s face took on the look that spoke of his fear for his wallet.

“Good luck~!”

**Author's Note:**

> In case no one caught that last bit, Allen is wishing Tyki good luck in his new full time job of having to keep Allen’s stomach full. And I think we all know that that’s a BIG job that requires a lot of money. Thankfully, Tyki’s rich. Although I’m sure Sheril will soon come to his house to ask why his money is disappearing like he’s throwing a feast big enough to feed 30 people everyday.  
> Also, the first bit in italics is actually a conversation between Lavi and Allen when the guy came over to help him move into his new home. The italics are Allen and the bold italics are Lavi.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone liked that and I think that was the longest lemon I’ve ever written. Please leave a review to tell me how it was. I’m desperate for reviews so even one word will do. Hope everyone liked it and see you next time, Ciaossu~!


End file.
